


Ryuko, Kuroneko, and Tentomushi

by jayru128



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayru128/pseuds/jayru128
Summary: It's a stormy night and Kagami Tsurugi happens upon Marinette's balcony with the black cat miraculous. Marigami/Kagaminette fic where Adrien Agreste isn't very present but still very much gets with Luka Couffaine. Not a salt fic.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Ryuko, Kuroneko, and Tentomushi

"Marinette. Marinette!" 

Marinette groans as she turns over. "What is it? Can it wait 5 minutes?"

"Marinette, there's something outside." 

"Something outside? What do you mean? Like an akuma?" 

"I'm not sure, but I definitely heard something." Tikki flits about worriedly. 

"There's a pretty bad storm tonight. You sure you didn't just hear something fall over or something?" 

Tikki flicks Marinette on the forehead. 

"Ow!"

"Yes, I'm certain Marinette. I haven't been around thousands of years just for my master to tell me I'm being delusional to get a few more minutes of shuteye. What if it's an akuma? What would you do then? Now might be a perfect time to strike." 

Marinette rubs at her eyes. "Ok, but we don't know for sure that what you heard was an akuma, or anything for that matter. I don't think it's safe to jump to conclusions." 

A thump. This time there's no mistaking it. It's getting closer. 

Marinette's blood runs cold. "Tikki, stay close, but stay hidden. We don't know what we're dealing with." 

"But Marinette, don't you think it might be safer for you to be Ladybug?"

"Ok, but what if whatever this thing is is targeting Marinette? If Ladybug suddenly appeared, don't you think they'd suspect something strange? Tikki, let me handle this, and if things go wrong, you can help me out." Marinette shoos Tikki and tiptoes toward the sound, listening closely. 

It's trying the door. Marinette remembers locking it, but she doesn't know if it'll hold. It's too dark to make out what, or who, it is. 

Marinette dials 112 but her finger hovers over the call button. Just in case. 

"You there! What business do you have here, so late at night, in the middle of a storm? Sounds rather cliche, doesn't it? Are you some kind of villain? I have the police on dial. Don't try anything." 

The noises stop for a second. Marinette turns on her flashlight and tries to point it in the direction of the dark figure, only for the figure to dash towards her, knocking her phone from her hand and grabbing her from behind. Before she can do anything, there's a hand over her mouth and a voice in her ear: "Marinette, it's me." 

Marinette attempts to fight back but the arms are too strong. 

"Marinette. Marinette, listen to me. I'm not an enemy. I apologize for intruding on you like this, but I do have a reason, ok? Just hear me out." 

Marinette realizes the voice sounds familiar. "Kagami?" 

Kagami lets go of Marinette, and turns around so Marinette can see her face. She's drenched and exhausted. "I can explain all this. Just, let me stay here for awhile - " 

She collapses, the last of her strength gone. 

"Kagami? Kagami!" Marinette shakes her, but there's no response. "She doesn't look hurt anywhere, but what do I do? Do I tell my parents? I have to tell my parents right? But I don't even know why she's here, and I only have one bed, and - Tikki, what would Ladybug do?" 

Tikki peers at Marinette behind her desk. "I don't know, what would Ladybug do?" 

"Tikki, please. I don't know what to do. You must know something." 

"It's ultimately up to you and her. She said she has an explanation, you should hear it out. Right now though, she's in no condition to speak. First thing's first, she's a friend of yours, isn't she? We want to make sure she's well rested." 

"What are you getting at?" 

"Her clothes are wet, you're going to have to lend her some of your own if you don't want her to catch a cold. Not to mention either share your bed or find somewhere for the two of you to sleep." 

Marinette flushes. "I can't just do that! Kagami's passed out and I - "

"Marinette, you have plenty of clothes, you're a designer. And besides, don't you think any of your friends would do the same for you?" 

"I mean, I guess, but she's Kagami! Adrien's girlfriend! How would he feel if - "

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien! Marinette, Adrien's not here. Kagami came to you. For the time being, she's in our care. How can we have such an indecisive superheroine?"

Marinette sighs deeply. "Ok, you're right. One step at a time." 

***

It takes a bit, but Marinette eventually has Kagami changed and tucked in. 

"Now what?" 

Marinette gazes at Kagami's sleeping face. Even in rest, she doesn't seem entirely calm. "Mother, you can't - Mother, listen to me - " 

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" 

"I don't know Tikki, but it must be important to carry over to her dreams too. I don't know what she wanted me for, but as a friend I should help the best I can. It's a good thing it's the weekend since I'm not sure how I'd explain this to Mom and Dad." 

The storm continues. At times, Kagami shivers, her hands opening and closing like a vise. Her arms grab at everything, then at nothing. Her sleep talk trickles to a murmur, then to a silence as her breathing finally settles. 

Marinette falls asleep watching over Kagami from her desk, still wondering what could have brought her to her of all people. 

***

"Ah!"

Marinette starts, hitting her head on her desk. She has to bite back a cry of pain as Kagami kicks back the blankets with a jolt shouting, "Where am I? Who did this? Show yourself!" 

"Kagami, calm down! Do you not remember what happened last night?" 

"What? What happened last night? Marinette? Is this your room? And your clothes? I - " Kagami flushes as she recalls the events of the night before. "When did - ?"

"You passed out. Couldn't exactly ask you about the circumstances while you were unconscious and soaked. Although now that you are awake would you mind telling me what exactly happened to warrant you coming here instead of, I don't know, Adrien or something?" 

Kagami stiffens. "How much do you know? And did anything else happen?" 

"Anything else? What do you - " Marinette recalls undressing Kagami and hides her face instinctively. "I'm not sure exactly what you mean but if you mean doing something to you while you were unconscious, I would never. And well, you talked a bit in your sleep. Mostly about your mother. Did something happen?" 

"It's… complicated. How safe am I here? I have to admit, it was a bit of an impulse decision to come here. I'm surprised I even remembered the way if I'm going to be honest. I wasn't entirely there, if you didn't realize."

"How safe? Safe from what? An akuma?" 

Kagami snorts. "No, silly. I mean I can't exactly expect you to know, but I don't have the best relationship with my mother. I don't want to see her right now. Can I stay here?" 

"I mean, since you're already here… How long do you plan on staying?" 

Kagami stares directly into her eyes. "As long it takes to find Ladybug." 

"Ladybug? What do you need Ladybug for? Do you even have any idea how you'd find her if you can?" Marinette's heart rate quickens.  _ Could she suspect - ? _

"No. But I'm sure she'll understand. I need the dragon miraculous." 

"The dragon miraculous?" As much as Marinette wanted to ask, she knew she couldn't let on how much she actually knew. "That's a thing?" 

"Yeah. I used it once. To help out as a superheroine called Ryuko. My mother was causing problems that time too. As she always does. I know she means well, but I wish she'd listen to me." 

_ That time we played that game together… She was really upset about that. Kagami told me I was her first friend.  _ Marinette still can't help but feel guilty about her complete misinterpretation of Kagami then. "Was that by chance the time your mother was akumatized?" 

Kagami sighs. "There's just too much to explain. I think it might be easier to just show you." She takes out a familiar box with a plain silver ring inside it. "Adrien gave this to me." 

"Wait, Adrien had a miraculous?" Marinette blurts. 

"You know that this is a miraculous?" Kagami peers closely at Marinette. 

"Well, no, lucky guess?" Marinette's heart rate quickens. "That looks familiar. Do you recognize it?" 

"It looks an awful lot like the ring Adrien always wore. Similar to mine. Why would it be in a miraculous box, and why would he give it to me?" 

"Clearly he trusts you. Weren't you close?" 

"We only met because our parents thought it was mutually beneficial. For them. Both Adrien and I knew that. We were barely compatible. We associated with each other to keep appearances. It was a silent agreement. Until now." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"I'm not done. You see, the ring came with a note. Adrien is going to be living with the Graham de Vanilys now. His aunt and cousin. It was a sudden decision and one that not many know about. My mother heard and was furious. She's demanding to take me and her back to Japan because of it. The agreement between the Tsurugis and the Agrestes no longer holds. But I can't go back to Japan. I've made a life for myself here. I can't constantly be afraid of my own mother and what she thinks is right." 

"But why do you need the dragon miraculous?" 

"Just to prove a certain point. If I can confirm with my own eyes that I can handle being a hero, maybe I can take on this responsibility." She takes the ring out of the box and puts it on. 

"Wait, Kagami!"

Plagg manifests out of the ring in confusion. "This isn't the Agreste mansion. Why am I with Marinette and Adrien's girlfriend? What's going on?" 

Marinette wouldn't believe it except she knew Plagg. She'd transformed with him before. Did that mean -

"Why did Chat Noir hand over his miraculous?" 

"So I'm not wrong. I figured this was another kwami. But that brings up another question. Why does Adrien have Chat Noir's miraculous?" 

"Maybe Chat Noir handed his over for some reason?"  _ Why didn't Chat Noir tell me anything? I have to trust that he must have had his reasons but -  _

Just then, a call. Kagami squints. "Is that yo-yo vibrating?" 

Marinette panics. "Just a replica of Ladybug's phone, big fan you know, hahaha!" She takes the phone and runs to the rooftop balcony. "Give me a second, it might be important." 

He picks up quickly. "Ladybug!"

"Chat Noir? Is something wrong?" 

"Well, there's not an akuma right now, at least not to my knowledge. But there's some complications with my identity." 

"Did someone find out who you are? Chat - " 

"No, not anything like that. I'm not that reckless, even if I did want to show you who I was a lot of times. You see, I'm going to be away from Paris. Can't really disclose why. But I gave my miraculous to a good friend of mine. You can trust her. She'll do a good job. Sorry I couldn't discuss this with you beforehand, but it was really sudden and it was hard to get a hold of you. Have to go. Good luck." 

"Wait! Chat!" 

He hangs up with a click. Marinette is lost for words. Is the friend that Chat Noir mentioned Adrien? But then why did he say she? 

"Kagami, Chat Noir didn't give you this, right? It was Adrien?" 

"No, I didn't meet Chat Noir. I'm sure I'd remember if I did. Unless Ladybug used her miraculous, but I don't think that happened. There wasn't an akuma attack when Adrien gave me the box." 

"Then I guess… for now, you're going to be Chat Noir." 

"Me?" 

"It seems like Chat entrusted his miraculous to Adrien, who handed it to you. I'm not sure why he chose you, but it seems like you're going to be Ladybug's new partner, and guardian of Paris." 

"This is so sudden. I don't know if I can handle it. I used the dragon miraculous before but that was only once, and I was following Ladybug and Chat Noir's lead. I - " 

"Don't panic! I'm sure Ladybug'll show you the ropes." 

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if I mess up?" 

"Are you kidding? Ladybug doesn't have any reason to dislike you. If anything, she's probably annoyed with Chat Noir for making such a decision. You might be better than him honestly." 

"If I'm going to be the new black cat holder… I want a different name. Chat Noir is just so  _ him _ . I don't think it suits me." 

"What name do you have in mind?" 

"Maybe…. Kuroneko?" Kagami flushes. "It's stupid and uncreative, maybe not." 

"I like Kuroneko." 

"You do?" 

"And I'm sure Ladybug will like it too. Let's tell my parents you're here and figure out what to do. I promise they won't force you to do anything you don't want to." 

"Well… alright." She seems reluctant. 

"My parents are really nice. Trust me on this." 

Tom and Sabine are already baking. 

"Marinette! I didn't know you had a friend over. Take a seat! I just made some fresh croissants." 

Marinette pulls Kagami to the counter where she reluctantly perches onto a stool. Marinette takes a croissant and starts eating. "You must be hungry right? Fresh baked croissants are the best, especially with my parents' special recipe."

"I'm… not hungry. I don't tend to eat a lot in the mornings." 

"Well, alright, I guess." Marinette feels there's more to it than that, but decides not to pry. 

"So, what's the plan? Do you know why your mother wants you to go back to Japan?" 

"It is mostly because of the deal we made with the Agrestes, but there's also the issue of fencing. My mother doesn't believe my skills are adequate, and that I can only improve if I go back." She clenches and unclenches her fists unconsciously. 

"It's not the fencing that you're objecting to, is it?" 

"No, I do enjoy fencing. I would never protest against learning, but I know this is just another scheme of mother's to get me under her thumb again. It's all about her ideal of the Tsurugi heir. I'm just a little pawn being played around her stupid game." 

"What if we said something about fencing?" 

"What about fencing?" 

"Well, you're Ladybug's partner now, so what if we said that you have a special fencing program with Ladybug you can't get anywhere else?" 

"What? But that's not true. Can Ladybug even fence?" 

"Maybe not, but how is she going to know? If we somehow get Ladybug herself to agree to talk on your behalf, I'm sure there's nothing your mother can do." 

"But then the problem is talking to Ladybug! I still don't think I'm worthy of even talking to her!"

"Is this about your mistake with the dragon miraculous? Or not thinking you can handle the cat?" 

"It's uh, yes. Both. I don't know!" 

Marinette thinks. Normally she isn't supposed to use the Ladybug miraculous for her own reasons, but this was important. She glances at Tikki, who seems to agree. Just then, the television started blaring. "There's an akuma attacking the Eiffel Tower! Seems to be a new villain we haven't seen before. Everyone in the vicinity, take cover and evacuate as soon as possible! We'll be updating with more news as soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive." 

Marinette's hands go white gripping the counter, and she grabs Kagami and runs upstairs. "Mom! Dad! We're going to hide in the attic! Make sure the bakery's safe!" 

"Right, honey! I'm sure we'll be fine, Ladybug and Chat Noir always show up in time before anything can really happen here. And we'll stay calm." Tom gives Marinette a thumbs up, as Kagami is bemusedly dragged up the stairs. 

"Marinette! What are you doing?" 

"You have to transform! Paris depends on it! And we can't exactly do that in front of my parents!" 

"Yes, but - "

"There's no time! You'll have to explain to Ladybug later! I'm sure it'll be alright, you've worked with her before." 

"Well, yes, but she and Chat Noir had a much more active role. I can't do this!" 

"Kagami! Do you want to save Paris or not?"

"I - I do." 

"And do you not trust Chat Noir? Or Ladybug?" 

"I do, I trust them! I just - " 

Marinette grabs Kagami's hands. "Then don't hesitate! Just call Plagg and say 'Claws out!'"

"P-Plagg! Claws out!" 

Marinette intended to run onto the rooftop and transform into Ladybug there herself, but she's transfixed as she watches Kagami's transformation into Kuroneko, totally awed by her costume and new look.  _ She's beautiful…  _

Kagami notices Marinette staring and flushes. "Does it look weird?" 

Marinette snaps out of her reverie. "What? No, not at all! You look great actually. You're really pretty." 

It was hard to tell under the mask, but it seemed Kagami got even redder. "Thanks for the compliment, but you must just be flattering me. I'm nothing special." She turns and looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. "This isn't me at all…" 

"As much as I'd like to redesign a costume that's more to your liking, I don't think we have the time. Plagg'll teach you the ropes. Head to the Eiffel Tower, I'm sure Ladybug'll be waiting for you there." 

Marinette gives Kagami a gentle nudge towards the roof. "With the miraculous, you have increased agility, so you should have no worry of getting spotted. Good luck!" 

Marinette watches Kuroneko bounding over the rooftops before she calls Tikki. "She's really something. Do you think she'd be as good as she was as Ryuko?" 

Tikki chirps, "She might be better! I've seen multiple cat holders, and she's smart and efficient. She'll learn quickly. Might even be better than Chat Noir, who was a little too preoccupied with trying to woo you. Come on, we have a city to save." 

"You're right. Tikki, spots on!" 

Ladybug quickly catches up with Kuroneko, who is watching the Eiffel Tower with a trained eye. She gets close. 

"Whatcha up to?" 

"Ladybug?" Kuroneko nearly falls off her perch before Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.

"Whoa! So it seems for whatever reason Chat Noir entrusted you with the cat miraculous. May I know your name?" 

"Kuroneko. It's just black cat in Japanese. I thought I'd keep up the theme." Kuroneko touches her bell unconsciously. "I'm sorry, I feel like I won't be of much use."

"Why do you say that? We haven't even seen you in action yet! Don't give up before you've even started." 

"It's just, you're so amazing Ladybug, and I don't know if I can keep up with you. You've rescued me before, and I just don't know if I can live up to the responsibility that's been given to me." 

Ladybug hears sadness in her voice. "Kuroneko, everyone has to start somewhere. You know, Chat Noir and I were beginners once too." 

"Really? But I don't remember a Paris without you and Chat!" 

"You did come here recently. But once there wasn't a Hawkmoth. And we messed up a lot with our first mission. Chat was too busy goofing off with his new power, and I didn't know how to de-evilize the akuma, so a close friend of ours ended up getting akumatized again and even stronger. Hawkmoth is a truly vile man taking advantage of people's negative emotions, and one day, I swear we'll defeat him once and for all. But I need your help on this. Have you managed to figure anything out before I got here?" 

"Right." Kuroneko closes her eyes. "Similar to Reflekta and Gamer 2.0, it seems to be some sort of large robotic contraption run by someone from the inside. It seems whoever's in there feels wronged for not having their idea for a robot show approved." 

"I suppose there's stupider reasons to be akumatized. Any idea what their abilities are?" 

"They seem to have a large laser that's akin to an energy beam that does a lot of damage. No transformative abilities like Reflekta. Seems quite generic, really. Maybe that's why they got rejected." 

Ladybug giggles. "You're rather harsh on him. Maybe you can give him some critiques when we defeat him." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spoke out of line." Kuroneko bows her head. 

"No, don't worry, I was joking. That's a thing we do you know. Playful banter. Can you come up with good lines on the fly?" 

"I - I'm not much good at jokes." 

Ladybug nods. "That's fine. We'll find something you can do. Come on, let's take down this thing." 

Ladybug and Kuroneko approach the akuma, which turns and looks down at them. "Ah Ladybug and - wait, that's not Chat Noir. Weird. Probably much less experienced then. This is my lucky day. Nonetheless, I'm here to take your miraculous! And then, I'll make the best robot show ever made!"

Ladybug strings her yoyo along one of the robot's arms and yanks hard. Caught off guard, the robot stumbles. "The only show you'll be making is your true face when we get you out of Hawkmoth's control! Come on, Kuroneko!" 

"Got it!" Kuroneko extends her staff in front of the robot and it falls completely. 

"We won't have another chance like this! Use your cataclysm, now!" 

"Cataclysm!" Kuroneko shouts and places her hand on the robot's cockpit, which crumbles and reveals a terrified looking citizen with glasses who attempts to turn and run. He clearly wasn't expecting to be taken down so quickly. 

"Not so fast!" Kuroneko removes her belt and restrains him, nodding towards Ladybug. "Find the akuma and de-evilize him before Hawkmoth pulls another trick. I've got him." 

Ladybug smiles and finds the akuma hidden in the glasses, which she snaps with her knee. "Good teamwork!" She catches the akuma with her yo-yo and twirls it expertly. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Gotcha!" She releases it. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" 

The destruction around the tower reverts to the way it was before, and Ladybug holds out a fist. "Pound it?" 

Kuroneko pauses and then tentatively makes a fist, pushing it towards Ladybug. "Pound it." 

Kuroneko looks at the confused looking robot show writer and says, "I think your concept could use some work. Maybe consider some unique abilities or different vulnerabilities to make your show stand out." 

"Oh, uh, sure." The man scratches his head. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Kuroneko, new co-defender of Paris. And I gotta go!" Kuroneko sees the paw on her ring blink rapidly and she panickedly runs back towards the rooftops. "Did I really do alright?" 

Ladybug waves. "You did better than alright, you did great! If it was Chat, it would have gone on for longer, and I would have had to use my Lucky Charm. Speaking of, want to meet again in a bit? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your identity." 

"Oh, alright." Kuroneko looks confused, but decides Ladybug'd know better. She de-transforms a distance away and collapses into a heap, panting. 

"Tired? I'm exhausted." Plagg flits by Kagami's ear. "Got any camembert to regain my stamina?" 

"Camembert? No, I don't carry cheese on me. Do I have to?" 

Plagg sniffs. "Well, no, but I do need to eat something. Chat Noir always had camembert for me." 

"Well, alright, I suppose I can buy something at a mart before going to Ladybug. I don't want to keep her waiting." 

She gets Plagg a riceball and sees Ladybug right where she left her. "Wouldn't it be dangerous for us to be here? What if someone suspects my identity?" 

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be moving somewhere else soon." Ladybug picks Kagami up, and starts swinging to the roof of the Louvre. 

"Hey!" Kagami shakes but holds on tight to Ladybug, feeling the wind rustle through her hair. Strangely enough, she feels rather warm. 

They land and Ladybug gently puts Kagami down. Kagami shakes herself off and tries to regain her composure. 

"Did you know it was me?"

"Yes, I did, actually. That's why I asked to meet you again." 

"Was I that obvious? Am I putting Paris in danger? Oh, Ladybug, tell me I didn't already put everyone in peril." Kagami groans.

"Hey, hey, hey, I already told you you did a good job. I just put some information together, that's all." Ladybug puts her hands up. "There isn't a lot of people that'd use a Japanese name in a French city." 

"Ah, maybe I have to change my name then… " 

"No, it's fine! I don't think anyone suspects. You did a good job. More importantly, Marinette told me you want me to do something for you. I'm all ears." 

"Marinette? You know Marinette? Where is she?" Kagami looks about the roof worriedly. 

"Not here, but you could say she's a good friend of mine. I met her as Multimouse. Nice girl, though a bit clumsy and awkward."  _ Weird to talk about myself in the third person, but technically not wrong. _

"I don't think that at all!" Kagami blurts. "She's strong and beautiful and capable and I like her almost as much as I do you!" 

Kagami gasps as she realizes what she said and covers her mouth. "Please don't tell her I said that - I don't want to force my feelings on her. I know she likes someone else." 

Ladybug's blushing and she's extremely grateful to both the mask and the dark for hiding her reaction. "I - I won't. My, though, seems like I have a big fan." 

"Well, of course! I was in love with you ever since the first time we met, you know! But I'm sure there's someone else you like too. I'm content with the way things are." 

"Are you? Don't you need to convince your mother not to take you to Japan?" 

"There is that, yes! I've nearly forgotten!" Kagami explains the situation. 

"So all I have to do is talk to her, yeah?" 

"I don't know if it'd be that easy Ladybug. She'd probably try to fight you herself to see if you're worthy of being the reason I stay here. She's a stubborn woman." 

"Then why don't I teach you for real?" 

Kagami looks confused. "You know how to fence?" 

"My civilian form took a few lessons. And I save the city all the time! How hard could it be?" 

"Well, alright…" Kagami doesn't sound entirely convinced. 

Ladybug brings some fencing gear. "I thought you'd might not believe me, so I figured we could do it right now. See where I'm at. Are you up for it?" 

Kagami steps back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I've had worse. And experience is the best teacher right? The best way to learn is to teach." 

Kagami puts on the gear and her voice takes a more serious tone. "If that's what you really want." 

Ladybug starts a bit. Looking into her eyes, she realized that Kagami was someone no one would want as an enemy. Anyone who underestimated her would be a damn fool. 

"Give me some time." Ladybug puts on the fencing gear and points her foil outward. "En garde!" 

In almost no time flat, Kagami darts forward and disarms her, her foil pointed underneath Ladybug's neck. "Too slow. You hesitated." 

Ladybug quivers a bit.  _ I knew she was good, but I didn't know she was this good.  _

"At this rate, you'd have to start at the basics, Ladybug. Guess saving the city doesn't make you any good at saving me from my mother." 

"I've saved you once!" 

"Wrong. I saved myself. Here, watch me as I demonstrate the forms. You learn quickly, so I'm sure you'll get it eventually, Ladybug." 

Ladybug hears a challenge in the tone of her voice. She's much more confident than she was before. She knows she means it. "Alright, show me." 

Kagami swings the foil expertly and fluidly, and her movement is graceful, catlike. Ladybug starts imagining her as Kuroneko, fighting off attackers and carrying her away from danger… 

_ Agh, what am I thinking! She's way out of my league! _

_ Wait, but she likes me. She likes Ladybug more though. But she also likes me, Marinette? God, this is too confusing! What does she see in me?  _

"Ladybug, are you paying attention?" Kagami looks up at her, concerned. 

"Sorry, I drifted off. Could you do that again? I'll get it this time." 

"I must be wasting your time. I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to expect your time when you have an entire city to save." 

"No, Kagami! You're my partner! And more than that, you're my friend." Ladybug hugs Kagami to her chest. "Believe a little more in yourself. Take it from me, thinking you're never enough is only hell and heartbreak." 

There's a silence. Then a small, "Could we stay like this a little longer?" 

Ladybug can hear Kagami's heartbeat, thudding quicker and quicker inside her chest. "Kagami?" 

Kagami starts. "Yes?" 

"You can relax around me." 

"But - " 

"I want you to think of me as a friend." 

"But I can't just - Mother says - " 

"I don't care what your mother says and I don't think you should either. Back to training, yeah?" 

Kagami demonstrates again and Ladybug attempts to go through the motions. 

"No! Wrong! Wrong! The balance is all off, and the timing too. It's like a dance almost. Here, let me try this." 

Kagami grabs Ladybug's arms and directs them in the right routine. "And move your legs like this." 

Ladybug feels a bit lightheaded, but not in a bad way. She feels like she's floating as Kagami continues her partner fencing routine. "See, you're starting to get it! I knew you could!" 

"Could - could I do this again with you tomorrow?" 

"Of course. You're going to need a lot more training than that if you want to catch up to me. Same time and place?" 

It soon settles into a routine of Kuroneko and Ladybug fighting the baddies by day and practicing fencing at night. Sometimes Kuroneko doesn't even need to use her cataclysm and they spar as heroes. Marinette has elected to join in on the fencing too, though Kagami notices that she and Ladybug are never in the same place. And their movements seem somewhat familiar… 

They're the best crimefighting duo Paris has ever seen, and Hawkmoth is furious. 

"Who is this Kuroneko, and why has she replaced Chat Noir? I was so close to getting their miraculous, but then she had to come and muck everything up! Mayura!" 

Nathalie steps into the butterfly chamber. "Yes, Mr. Agreste?" 

"Why haven't you transformed? It's clear my akumas are not enough anymore. We must use your amoks." 

"But sir, you told me I shouldn't risk my health after the peacock miraculous malfunctioned and made your wife ill - "

"Nathalie. What did I say? Do you want me to fire you?" 

"No, Mr. Agreste. Understood, Mr. Agreste. I'll be back right away." 

"Those fools don't understand it's all for their own good. And how dare they take Adrien away from me? I'll show them. I'll show all of them!" 

There are theories on who Kuroneko might be. Chat merchandise has been replaced with smiling Kuronekos, and the media is always abuzz about their next actions. 

Kagami hides her face as Marinette drags her by the hand to Andre's icecream cart. 

"I just can't get used to the fame, Marinette. It's unbecoming. I'd rather just be a shadowy vigilante at this point." 

"Well, I think it's great! You're getting so much recognition for your actions! By the way, when's the match scheduled?" 

"Between Mother and Ladybug? About a month from now I believe. She's progressing much faster than I could have ever imagined. And teaching you is quite fun and educational as well." Kagami smiles and warmly grasps Marinette's hand.

Kagami had never mentioned anything after that first confession on the rooftop, and despite everything, it's been eating away at Marinette. She received a letter from Adrien recently, about meeting Luka when he decided to go solo, and joining his band. Marinette's not sure how she feels about that, but she wishes them both the best. 

"About the miraculous Marinette, since you seem to be an expert…" 

"Yes?" Marinette is suddenly on her guard. 

"Do you really think the black cat suits me? Of course, it's an important role, and I'm honored, but I was really partial to the dragon miraculous. And the fox miraculous reminds me a lot of the kitsune from my own culture. I really appreciate you helping to redesign my costume though Marinette, it's made me a lot more comfortable than how it was… originally." 

"Of course, what are friends for? I love designing!" Marinette remembers the fun she had redesigning Kuroneko's suit, and being inspired to make changes to her own costume. "Kagami, I actually have something I want to propose to you." 

"What's that?" 

"Do you like the private school you're attending?"

"I like it enough. It has a good fencing program." 

"But Kagami, if you're staying here…. I was thinking… What if you came to my school?"

Kagami whirls around. "Can I do that?" Her eyes seem hopeful. 

"I don't think it'd be hard for you to transfer. We don't have a fencing program, but we could always go to that fencing club Adrien used to always go to - " 

"That won't be necessary. I already have a good teacher, and I like fencing with you Marinette." 

Marinette blushes. "But I'm not any good!" 

"You're better than you think. And your movements remind me a lot of my teacher. I've learning quite a bit from her." Kagami's eyes seem dreamy. 

Marinette is tempted to ask. "Who's your teacher?" 

"Only the superhero of Paris herself. Ladybug. My partner." 

"Wow, she knows how to fence?" 

"Well, not originally. Her first few moves were really something to behold. But we teach each other. About fencing and about being a superhero. It's been an enlightening experience." 

Marinette feels weirdly jealous. "Must be nice. Kagami, is there anyone you like?" 

Kagami blushes. "Is it that obvious?" 

Marinette feels like she's prying but continues anyway. "Well, you have to tell me who you like! I could totally help you with them!" 

"Her. It's a her. I like girls." 

Marinette is undeterred. "Well?" 

"It's Ladybug. I love Ladybug. I fell in love with her ever since the first day I came to Paris. But it'd never work. I could never date my partner. And besides, what would she see in someone like me?" 

"Nonsense! There's so much to like about you. You're smart, you're pretty, you - " Marinette blushes. "I'm rambling." 

"I like hearing you talk." Kagami takes a bite of icecream and extends her spoon to her. "Ah~" 

Marinette opens her mouth and feels the taste of orange and blackberry fill her senses. "You know, this is kinda like a date." 

Kagami freezes. "I guess you could say that, but we're just friends right?" 

"Of course. Friends!" Marinette feels a bitter sense of deja vu. 

They finish their icecream and head back to the bakery. Sabine and Tom wave cheerily. "Hello girls! Welcome back, my daughter! Welcome back, Kagami! I'm so glad to see you're good friends! You know, Marinette used to constantly talk about how pretty and smart you were and - " 

Kagami gapes. "She did?" 

Marinette shushes her parents. "That's quite enough of that Mom and Dad! Kagami and I are heading upstairs." 

"Would you like snacks, girls?" 

"No snacks, thanks!" Marinette closes the door. 

Kagami sits down. "I would have liked snacks." 

"I thought you didn't like pastries." 

"I never said that. I just said I didn't eat much in the morning. And that I never had much opportunity to eat that kind of thing." She seems sad. 

Marinette opens her door a crack. "On second thought, I do think snacks would be nice. Can you leave them outside?" 

Tom and Sabine beam. Marinette sighs. "Parents." 

"You're really lucky Marinette. Not everyone has people that care about them as much as your parents do." 

"Really? Like who?" Marinette scoffs. 

Kagami frowns. "You know how my mother is. And what happened to Adrien. Not to mention that Bourgeois girl and how her mother and father tend to be. Marinette, do you know how much I long to have your life?" 

Marinette buries her head in her knees. "You wouldn't say that if you'd known everything I go through. My life's a mess. I can never keep track of everything. I'm clumsy and awkward. I misplace things and I embarrass myself constantly." 

"Even so. You're expecting perfection from yourself, and you yourself taught me it's impossible to be perfect. Just to be the best person you can be is enough." 

Kagami runs her hand through Marinette's hair. "Marinette. There's some things I haven't told you." 

"What is it Kagami?" Her heart starts to race. 

"Marinette. I told you I'm in love with Ladybug, and that's no lie. But I'm also in love with you. Everything you do reminds me of what I want to be. And you make me better. Would you go out with me?" 

Marinette gasps. "Kagami! Why would you give up on who you love the most to date me?" 

Kagami smiles. "Because I've realized something. I love you equally. Because you're one and the same. You're my Ladybug." 

Marinette starts. "Like, metaphorically? Adrien called me the class' everyday Ladybug, whatever that means." 

Kagami narrows her eyes. "He knew too?" 

"Knew? Knew what?" 

"Marinette. Don't play dumb with me. You're Ladybug." 

Marinette panics. "There's no way I'm Ladybug! She's so cool and quippy, and I stumble over myself and my words all the time!" 

"Why do you know so much about miraculous? That phone call you had was with Chat Noir, and that was no replica. That was Ladybug's yoyo." 

"You have no proof!" 

"Your hair and voice sound almost exactly the same. Not to mention you're never in the same place.Though," Kagami considers. "Your new design looks a bit different. But nonetheless, you're Ladybug." 

"I'm not!" 

"You are. There's no point denying it. Plagg, tell her." 

Plagg zips out of Kagami's bag and fidgets with his paws. "I don't think I'm allowed to say anything like that." 

"Very well." Kagami points at Marinette's bag. "I shall demonstrate myself. I have a special sweet macaron for your kwami. Tikki, spots on!" 

Tikki is pulled toward Kagami and Kagami transforms into Ladybug. It's unmistakable. Marinette buries her head in her hands. "You're even a better Ladybug than me!" 

"Marinette?" Tentomushi tries to touch Marinette but she slaps her hand away. "How long have you known? What was the point of all this? What if you were wrong?" 

"I've known for awhile now Marinette. Like you said, I pieced it together. You gave yourself away more than you realized. Do you know how long I've been paying attention to your hair, your voice, your gestures? You're not in any danger. And now I can date both you and Ladybug. And as for being wrong, does that matter? I wasn't. And even if I was, I could still be friends with you." 

"But - " 

"No buts." Tentomushi smiles. "Lucky charm!" She gets a spotted macaron and feeds it to Tikki. She detransforms and kisses Marinette. "I would be honored if I could be your significant other." 

Marinette stutters. She doesn't say anything in particular, but even if she did, it wouldn't have been coherent. 

Just then the television begins blaring. "There's an akuma attack! And this time there's sightings of both Hawkmoth and Mayura!" 

Marinette stiffens. "Kagami! Give me your ring!" 

"What? But I have your earrings!" Kagami fumbles and struggles to get the ring off her finger. 

"There's no time! The ring would be faster! Transform again!" 

"But I've never been Ladybug!" 

"You'll be alright! You're basically my Ladybug. Now go!" 

Kagami adjusts her earrings and closes her eyes. "Tikki, spots on!" 

Marinette calls Plagg. "Claws out!" 

They watch each other transform into Lady Noir and Tentomushi, and Kagami blushes. "Your hair… it's longer, and it's in a braid. I like it." 

Marinette grins. "Like your look too. But again, there isn't a lot of time. There's something I have to show you." 

They head to Master Fu's. "Lady Noir, I've never been here before." 

"Yeah, I haven't showed you yet. This is where I received my miraculous, and where the other miraculous are kept. We have to distribute them for a big threat like this. Master Fu appreciates your work by the way. He approves." 

Tentomushi blushes. "Who do I have to find?" 

"Alright, let's see… We have the turtle, the fox, the monkey, the horse, the snake, the bee, and - " Marinette takes the dragon out as well. "Tentomushi, keep this on you too. Just in case. That's six other people. You can handle the turtle, the fox, and the bee, and I'll take care of the monkey, the horse, and the snake. Good luck out there team." 

Tentomushi takes the miraculous she's assigned. "Got it." Her eyes are serious. She takes the yoyo and starts swinging the rooftops, looking for Alya, Nino, and Chloe. 

Lady Noir extends her staff and find Kim and Max watching a movie together. "No time to waste! Suit up!" She throws them their miraculous, and they nod, rushing to find a place to transform. In seconds, they're running along with her. 

"What's the threat?" asks Pegasus. 

"It's Hawkmoth and Mayura! I think they feel threatened by Kuroneko, and we've switched miraculous for the time being. That should throw them off. I've called Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee too. But there's still one more person I need to call. I'll get him and catch up to you guys! Find the others!" 

"Affirmative!" King Monkey shouts. He scoops Pegasus up with ease and continues running. 

"Hey!" Pegasus yelps. "I can just teleport there!" 

"Ah right, I forgot! But isn't this more fun?" King Monkey says looking down at him. 

Pegasus pauses. "Maybe, but this isn't the time. Let me use my ability." 

"Alright." King Monkey puts him down, but he seems disappointed. He steps into Pegasus' wormhole together, and they both vanish. 

Lady Noir picks up the end of her staff and dials Luka's number. "Come on, pick up, pick up!" 

Luka can barely hear his phone ringing during the concert, but Adrien notices. He stops playing the keyboard for a moment. "Luka, Luka!" He hisses. He recognizes that number.

Luka stops for a second. "What is it, Adrien?" 

"Check your phone! It's important. I think Ladyb - Kuroneko? Is calling you!"

Luka completely stops playing. "Alright folks, concert's over. There's an akuma on the attack. Everyone get cover and don't do anything stupid." 

Everyone gets their gear and starts to leave. Luka picks up the phone. 

"Luka! I've finally got hold of you!" 

"Ladybug? I thought this was Kuroneko's line?" 

"Lady Noir. We switched miraculous for the time being. But there's no time. You have to get here right away to be Viperion. We're going to need second chances, and we've gathered the rest of the miraculous holders. Please, we need you." 

"Got it!" Luka leaves his guitar with Adrien and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be back."

He gets on his bike and speeds toward the center of Paris. Adrien watches dreamily. 

"That's my hero." 

Lady Noir sees Luka approaching and lands on his bike. 

"Luka! Thank god you're here. I think everyone's holding Hawkmoth and Mayura off, but it won't hold long. Transform now!" She throws his miraculous and he catches it in midair. 

"Sass! Scales slither!" 

Luka transforms and Lady Noir's reminded of how pretty Viperion is. She's happy for him and Adrien. They suit each other. 

Viperion opens his eyes and starts running. "Lady Noir, tell me what happened!" 

"I think Hawkmoth's putting all his cards on offense after Kuroneko took over as my partner! He feels threatened! We've got to have him soon." Lady Noir clenches his fist. She lifts her staff. "Tentomushi! Update the situation!" 

"I've found Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee. They're with me now. Pegasus and King Monkey have caught up too. We're just barely keeping them from destroying the city but we need you!" Tentomushi sounds desperate. 

"How many of your abilities have you used?" 

"A lot. Some of us are going to detransform soon! Hurry!" 

Lady Noir nods to Viperion. "We need your second chance. Go!" 

Viperion strums his lyre. "Second chance!" 

Several resets later, the miraculous gang are closer, but still having trouble fighting Hawkmoth and Mayura. Everyone's starting to get fatigued. 

"It's time. Tentomushi. Take out the dragon miraculous." 

"Lady Noir. Are you sure?" Tentomushi's eyes widen. "I don't know if I can handle this responsibility!"

Lady Noir shouts, "Just do it! Having two miraculous is draining, but I know you can handle it! Transform into Ryuko!" 

Tentomushi puts on the dragon miraculous and takes a deep breath. "Longg! Bring the storm!" She transforms again in front of the heroes and opens her eyes. "This is my fight! This is my city!" She steps directly in front of Hawkmoth and Mayura. "I'm going to take you down!" 

Lady Noir doesn't remember much of what happened, but it truly was a spectacle to behold. Almost singlehandedly, Ryuko? Tentomushi? Akitsu? Took down both Hawkmoth and Mayura with the final stand of all the heroes present. 

Hawkmoth turned tail and ran, but they didn't let him go this time. They unmasked him and found Gabriel Agreste, who admitted to everything as soon as Nathalie started making accusations. Gabriel Agreste was thrown in prison for his crimes, and Nathalie got a lighter sentence for being an accomplice of child endangerment and gross negligence, among other things. 

But it was time for Kagami's greatest challenge yet. She squeezes Marinette's hand as she opens the door. "Marinette, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" 

"Nonsense! Most of them know you already! Cheer up, you got this!" 

They enter the classroom to a large banner reading "Welcome Kagami, Paris' newest hero!" Everyone cheers. 

Kagami flushes. "I hardly expected this! You didn't have to!" 

"We wanted to thank you for saving Paris, Kagami!" Nathaniel beams. "Marc and I worked on this for hours!" 

Mylene pipes up. "And me and the rest of the class made a special video for you too! Let's watch it!" 

Happy tears fill Kagami's eyes as she's led to her seat. Marinette lays her head on her lap. "Not bad, partner." 

"Hey, did I miss it?" Adrien peeks into the classroom and waves. 

"Adrien?" the class asks in disbelief. Chloe shouts and runs into his arms. "Adrikins! I knew you'd be back for me!" 

Adrien politely pries Chloe off him. "No touching Chloe. I didn't come alone." Luka comes into the classroom with his guitar. "Hey guys. Hey sis." 

"This is my boyfriend, Luka." 

Chloe looks like she's about to faint. Sabrina giggles. 

Juleka rolls her eyes, but she seems happy. "Luka, you should have told me you were coming. Rose could have saved a cupcake for you." 

"Kitty Section reunion, huh? Adrien and I are going to be making a new album and touring the city soon, want to come with?"

Juleka grabs Luka's hand. "Of course we'll come. What kind of question is that? Isn't that right?" The rest of the class and Kitty Section nod. 

Adrien leads Marinette away for a moment. "Now that it's all over, I have something to admit. I was Chat Noir." 

Marinette gasps. "Chat Noir? You?" She starts laughing. "Oh my god, I never suspected! I didn't think you were such a dork! Not to mention a huge flirt! I used to have a crush on you!" Marinette gasps until there's tears in her eyes. 

Adrien pouts. "Is it really that funny? I just thought you deserved to know since I'm dating Luka now." 

"Oh no, don't worry. I have no feelings for you anymore. I'm dating Kagami." 

Adrien looks thoughtful. "Kagami, huh? She's a good girl. You have good taste." 

Marinette smiles. "So do you." She kisses Adrien on the cheek. "Just one for old time's sake." 

Adrien kneels down and kisses her hand. "It's been a long time, m'lady." 

Kagami scowls as Marinette comes back. "What was that?" 

"Aw, are you jealous?" Marinette teases. 

Kagami starts rummaging in her bag. "Don't think I won't fight him, because I will. Remember the ice rink?" She reaches for her foil. 

Marinette grabs her hands. "Whoa, whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself. I was just joking! My heart's only set on you." 

Kagami seems doubtful. "What was all that then?" 

"Just a parting gesture." Marinette smiles as Adrien packs up to leave. 

"I think I might hold another party at the Agreste mansion if anyone's interested. A celebration for Hawkmoth's defeat and Paris' most competent hero." Adrien grins. 

Marinette's ears go red. "Most competent? You're one to talk!" She tries to leap at Adrien but Kagami holds her back this time. "Kagami! Let me go!" 

"You talk too much." Kagami kisses Marinette and she hugs her, closing their eyes. 

Chloe gags. "Ugh, I hate PDA." 

Sabrina pokes Chloe timidly. "But you used to do that sort of thing with Adrien all the time!" 

Chloe glares at her. "Shut up, Sabrina! Don't talk back to me. This friendship is over." 

Sabrina stamps her foot. "Fine! I never liked you anyway you big bully!" 

She storms out of the classroom. Chloe just turns her back and sniffs. "Good riddance!" 

"Will they be ok?" asks Nino concernedly. 

Alya laughs. "They're always like this. But I think Sabrina could use better friends, don't you?" She winks at Nino. 

Nino chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so. Sabrina wait!"

Nino and Alya exit the classroom, and soon Chloe joins wailing, "Wait, Sabrina! Stop! I didn't mean it, I swear!" 

The class soon empties out until only Kagami and Marinette are left. 

"Can't get better than this. We saved Paris, started dating, and soon your mother won't be a problem when I defeat her in that sparring match." Marinette nuzzles Kagami and lets out a contented sigh. 

Kagami smiles. "I didn't think I'd ever be this happy. I'm glad I was wrong." 

"Want to get icecream? And then maybe the ice rink? We could go to that party Adrien's holding." 

"Sure, Marinette. Anything's amazing when it's with you." 

The sun sets and soon the lovers fall asleep as another day ends in the city of light. 

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue

Ladybug totally destroys Kagami's mother in that fencing match. She however, refuses to admit defeat and challenges Marinette. Not surprisingly, this ends in yet another defeat. 

Adrien now has full custody over the Agreste mansion and uses it to host a lot of his and Luka's concerts. Their band becomes a record name, and Adrien promotes his bodyguard for being one of the only people that treated him with any real care and respect when his father was around. They find his mother in the basement, and with some of the most advanced treatment, she soon wakes up. 

All the miraculous are handed over to Master Fu, and he fixes the peacock miraculous. There's no real use for the miraculous anymore since there's no villain to fight. However… 

The couples all sit on the rooftop together, watching the sunset. 

"It's really amazing, isn't it?" Marinette sighs. 

Kagami smiles, looking at Marinette. "It really is. The view never gets old." 

Alya and Nino cuddle. Luka and Adrien are shamelessly making out, and Juleka and Rose are trying desperately hard to not notice as they do the same thing. 

Nathaniel and Marc are discussing their new comic ideas. Kim and Max are play testing a new game Max created and are arguing over who won the last match. 

Ivan and Mylene hold hands. Chloe and Sabrina are finally on better terms with each other. 

Alix gags. "God, all this love stuff is making me sick. So boring. I wish Bunnix was here." 

Marinette reluctantly stands up after awhile. "I think it's time to go home soon." 

There's a chorus of boos. Marinette groans. "Oh come on guys! You know we have to return the miraculous soon!" 

"But do we really have to?" Marc and Nathaniel plead. 

Marinette sighs. "Fine, I'll get Master Fu to lend them to us for a bit longer. But that's it, alright? No using them for selfish reasons." 

They cheer. Marinette picks Kagami up. "We're going first. Don't wait for us." 

They swing through the rooftops and land on Marinette's balcony where she detransforms for possibly the last time. "Weirdly enough, I might miss this. I didn't like keeping up my double life, but there's something sort of nostalgic about it." 

Kagami cups Marinette's cheek in her palm. "If you weren't Ladybug, I'd never have met a girl as amazing as you." 

They kiss and the lights go out. All is well. 

  
  



End file.
